sasconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kraken
Official Description The Kraken is a massive, undead monster with long tentacles able to whip one's head off. It gets angry easily, stomping the ground and crushing boulders with his bare hands. Upon death, it has a special surprise. Overview The Kraken has a reputation of dealing massive amounts of damage with both melee and ranged attacks. It does damage higher than the amount of health it has itself, it can instantly kill even the toughest Heavies in one hit. It has 8 tentacles as it's ranged attack, it can use 2 tentacles for each person if it is a full co-op team. If you get too close it can grab you and slowly choke you. You cannot move until it releases you. it can also do a special attack where it jumps off the screen, and lands back down dealing 3500 damage to everything, including zombies. After doing this attack the ground will crack around it and random zombies appear from them. It has a quite fast delay for such powerful attacks. It currently the only boss in Savage mode to be resistant to all damage types. A force to be reckoned with. Stats Stats for normal are above. Stats for nightmare are below. 100,000 HP 90,000 melee damage 5/s melee delay 5 melee range 55,000 range damage 5 range delay 90% chemical, 65% chemical, 40% energy, 12% thermal 0.5 meter/s movement 7000 XP Strategy It is possibly the most powerful boss in the game, possibly more powerful than Necrosis. Having the ability to hold and disable players from moving, attacking all players at once, damaging everything on the screen, instant kill damage, and even spawning zombies. The Savage version is even resistant to all damage types. Weapons The best weapons to use are thermal and energy for the normal version. For Savage, Thermal is the best choice as it only has 12% resist. If possible, bring Flame turrets with you. Tentacle The tentacle attack is slow and you will see the tentacle attack coming. Dodge it by moving by sidestepping and shoot the tentacle. If the tentacle misses, it stays there for 5 seconds until he withdraws it. Shooting the tentacle deals a lot of damage. Choke Don't go near it at all. If it grabs you, it will choke you until it is distracted or until you die. The only way to avoid it is when his arms reach out, dash quickly out of range. The best way is never going close in the first place. Jump It is unknown if this is a glitch or bug, but if you stay still while it jumps you take no damage. Also watch out for the zombies after the crack. Death Once it dies, it will explode into an acid mess, dealing 1000 DoT to anybody who steps into it. It then spawns an army of Kraken Spitters. A stronger strain of Spitters. 2000 HP 180 range DoT 1.5 range delay 50% chemical 6 m/s Trivia * Chemical weapons are useless when battling the Kraken. * Thermal weapons are the best choice against the Kraken. * Don't think you have won after defeating the Kraken, the acid and powerful Spitters can kill you and end up as a failed mission. * The Kraken has the most damage in the game. * The Kraken is a uncommon boss as it is very powerful. * It starts appearing when the player is level 15, but can still appear on lower levels. * Flame turrets work very well against the boss, Supernova can also work on the Normal boss. * Ronson weapons can be a good example of Thermal weapons. Category:Zombies Category:Bosses